El Gran Destino
by AeternaNive
Summary: "Un crujido, una luz cegadora en el cielo y, de pronto, su silueta. Van No había duda. Esas preciosas alas blancas… ¡Van! El blanco de sus alas cubierto de rojo." Sin saber cómo, Hitomi regresa a Gaia años después de su despedida con Van. Ahora, él la necesita de nuevo, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. ¿Podrán ir contra el destino esta vez?
1. Prólogo

Se incorporó sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada de sudor. Otra vez. Miró la ventana; en la quietud de la ciudad, la brisa hacía ondear las cortinas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ahí, con la vista perdida en el exterior, como si alguien la llamara. Miró al cielo nocturno y ahí, entre las estrellas, vio lo que nadie más podía ver: _una PLUMA blanca como la nieve._

Corrió tan rápido, que sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora. Miró el bosque a su alrededor: fuego, miedo, _PASADO._

Cuando el sol comenzaba a nacer en el horizonte, ella estaba sentada tras su ventana, incapaz aún de conciliar cualquier tipo de sueño. El despertador sonó. Se levantó despacio, aletargada, con la respiración y el corazón pausados.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola, amorcitos! Aquí estoy, resucitando de mis cenizas… como siempre. Lamento dejarlos tanto tiempo sin noticias cada vez, juro que es por necesidad y no por voluntad.

En fin, estos días tuve la necesidad de distraerme con algo, y un impulso me dijo que el anime era mi respuesta, pero no cualquier anime, uno de esos viejitos que te hacen sentir nostalgia por el principio de las cosas. Así que volví a ver "la visión de Escaflowne" y, como casi siempre, un fic nació en mi cabeza insome. Así que aquí está, un tributo a este anime que sólo puedo recordar con cariño. Espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Tenkū no Esukafurōne pertenecen a su creador original, Katsu Aki. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines fanfickeros (?)._

* * *

Los años habían pasado desde su despedida, y la vida había continuado como se supone que debe hacerlo. Incluso ellos habían continuado como se supone que uno debe continuar. A pesar de los fantasmas, a pesar de los recuerdos, a pesar de los sueños.

Después de lo sucedido en Gaia, había regresado a su hogar en la Tierra, donde el tiempo parecía no haber pasado para los demás: el mundo alrededor era igual, al contrario de ella. Los estudios continuaron de forma rutinaria, igual que casi todo lo demás; la pista de atletismo se convirtió en un escape, una forma de respirar tan profundo, que casi podía sentir en sus pulmones el aire de Gaia. Por supuesto, después de comprender la grandeza del destino, dejó de utilizar las cartas del tarot para adivinar el futuro.

Cinco años más tarde, Hitomi Kanzaki se había convertido en una estudiante universitaria y atleta de considerables méritos. Vivía en un departamento con una gata a la que había llamado Erin, a las orillas de la ciudad, donde el sol naciente daba al horizonte un aspecto muy similar al mundo en el que la Tierra y la Luna se observan en el cielo. Sus padres seguían en la vieja casa donde había crecido, y sus amigos seguían caminos distintos; de vez en cuando veía al superior Amano en los noticieros deportivos, y recibía mensajes de Yukari, quien estudiaba en una ciudad distinta.

La vida era amable con ella, se había encontrado con personas que ayudaron a sanar sus pesadillas y, con el paso del tiempo, sus sueños también desaparecieron, llevándose la imagen Van con ellos. Hasta ese día.

_Oscuridad. No había luna o estrellas, sólo un manto negro rodeándolo todo. Pero estaba en el exterior, podía sentir la brisa fresca contra el rostro junto con el pasto húmedo bajo sus piernas. Un crujido, una luz cegadora en el cielo y, de pronto, su silueta._

_Van_

_No había duda. Esas preciosas alas blancas…_

_¡Van!_

_El blanco de sus alas cubierto de rojo._

Se levantó de golpe, llevándose la mano al pecho. Otra vez. Ese sueño otra vez. Miró a su derecha, esperando encontrarse con la cortina de siempre, pero en su lugar encontró sólo oscuridad, sin luna o estrellas.

—No…—sintió la brisa fresca golpear contra su rostro, abofeteándola como si quisiera despertarla de un mal sueño, estaba sentada sobre pasto húmedo. Se levantó con cautela, tratando de visualizar algo entre la negrura. Era inútil. Dio un respingo cuando algo crujió cerca de ella—. ¿Q-quién está ahí? —llamó, con voz temblorosa. ¿Estaba soñando aún?

—¿Hitomi? —la respuesta se demoró unos segundos en aparecer. Era grave y pesada. Parecía familiar, pero no podía decirlo con certeza. Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —su voz temblaba de forma involuntaria. Mantenía la mano presionada contra su pecho, como si eso pudiera mantenerla a salvo.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes? Hitomi, soy Van. Esto es Fanellia

—¿Qué dices? No, eso no puede ser. Yo…

_Yo le entregué mi dije a Van antes de volver a la Tierra. ¿Cómo podría estar aquí sin su poder?_

Como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, su interlocutor suspiró al otro lado de la oscuridad.

—Estira tu mano

—¿Qué?

El suelo crujió nuevamente y un sonido seco inundó el ambiente, como si algo acabara de cortar el aire.

—No voy a herirte— parecía que estuviera sonriendo.

Una parte de ella le decía que no era seguro, que nadie con sentido común haría caso, pero otra parte de ella, algo en su corazón, la empujaba a confiar. Así que lo hizo. Su brazo tembló un poco mientras aligeraba la tensión y extendía su mano hacia el frente, despacio, buscando a tientas hasta que pudo tocarlo: él estaba de espalda. Y entonces lo supo.

_ALAS._

Había desplegado sus alas para ella.

—¿En verdad… eres tú? —sus palabras hicieron eco.

Él sonrió, esta vez estaba segura. Sin embargo, su respiración parecía pesada

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Van…—su voz era melodiosa. Esta vez, estaba segura de que no era un sueño. Sus alas eran tan suaves, tan cálidas y… húmedas; algo líquido resbaló sobre la espalda de Van, mojando también su mano.

_**El blanco de sus alas cubierto de rojo.**_

La imagen golpeó su mente abruptamente, haciéndola temblar. Su espalda húmeda, su respiración pesada.

—¿Hitomi? —él giró sobre sus talones, para poder sostenerle la mano

—Estás herido

Él tragó saliva en seco antes de responder.

—No es nada, estaré bien— le tomó la mano con seguridad—. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir perfectamente todo lo que estaba cerca, especialmente a Van. No dijo nada, sabía que no era prudente, pero podía dibujarlo perfectamente frente a ella: ahora era mucho más alto, más fuerte, sus pasos eran lentos, y tenía el semblante cansado.

Anduvieron un buen rato, pasaron entre algunos árboles cuyas hojas se enredaron en su cabello. Finalmente, un destello blanco iluminó la salida de aquel lugar. Se encontraron en alto, con vista a una pequeña y bonita ciudad.

_Fanelia._

Por un momento, todo se volvió claro.

—Agh— a su lado, Van cayó de rodillas. Se apresuró hacia él, con la oscuridad rodeándola de nuevo, distorsionando cualquier pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apoyó los codos en el balcón. Los hombres de Van habían aparecido justo a tiempo para ayudarlos, y los expertos en medicina estaban haciéndose cargo de él. No le habían permitido estar presente, tal vez porque nadie la conocía, o porque creyeron que sólo estorbaría. En cualquier caso, sólo podía esperar. Apretó sus manos, una contra la otra, pidiéndole al cielo que él estuviera bien.

_Por favor. Por favor._

—Así que estás aquí— imposible no reconocer ese ronroneo. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Merle, la niña gato… excepto que no parecía más una niña. El tiempo también había pasado sobre ella; usaba un vestido rosa que resaltaba sus curvas femeninas y el cabello rosa le caía hasta la cintura, sus ojos habían tomado una forma afilada, felina, igual que sus facciones.

—Merle

Saltó con elegancia desde el techo hasta quedar de pie a su lado.

—El amo estará bien, ahora sólo necesita descansar— la miró de soslayo. Al principio creyó percibir un poco de recelo, pero también le pareció encontrar algo de tristeza en esos ojos azules. Se preguntó por qué.

—Merle, ¿qué está pasando?

La mujer gato abrió la boca, pero pronto se arrepintió.

—Supongo que lo sabrás pronto— dijo, antes de marcharse con otro de sus elegantes brincos, a través de los tejados.

—¡Merle! —la miró con un puchero. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Obviamente cualquier avance que hubieran tenido en su relación años antes, había desaparecido durante su ausencia. Suspiró con tristeza.

—Sólo está adaptándose— esa voz.

Miró hacia atrás. Van estaba ahí, sonriéndole. Definitivamente era mucho más alto que la última vez, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, suavemente alborotado y las facciones más duras. Sí, Van había cambiado un poco físicamente, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan dulce como la recordaba, igual que su sonrisa. Llevaba un pantalón blanco y el torso desnudo y vendado, con ambas alas plegadas sobre su espalda.

—No puedo hacer nada si están heridas— explicó, al notar que ella no apartaba la mirada de sus alas. En efecto, estaba preguntándose por qué las mantenía así, dado que antes lo había visto mostrarlas sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—Deberías estar descansando— intentó hacerlo sonar como una orden, pero no tuvo éxito. Él sonrió de nuevo, avanzando hasta su lado. Parecía mucho más maduro que antes.

—Estoy bien, los médicos siempre exageran. Tú, por otro lado, deberías ponerte algo… distinto— la miró de soslayo.

Se miró a sí misma como respuesta y fue entonces, sólo entonces, cuando notó que llevaba puesto el camisón de tirantes con el que dormía. Su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso, mientras él reía. Lo miró con reproche, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber pensado que era más maduro.

—Hay un par de cosas en esa habitación que podrían servirte— dijo, señalando con la cabeza—. Ve, yo esperaré justo aquí.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr dentro de la habitación. Se sentía tan apenada. Pero eso significaba que realmente la habían transportado mientras dormía, ¿habría sido a causa de ese sueño? La última vez, Van había aparecido en la Tierra, y el corazón de dragón los había arrastrado hacia Gaia. ¿Entonces qué? Obviamente él no había viajado esta vez, y ella ni siquiera había notado el cambio. Más importante, ¿por qué? No tenía consigo la reliquia de Atlantis, ¿por qué estaba de vuelta en Gaia? ¿Cómo había pasado?

—Ah— suspiró. Era inútil, simplemente no entendía nada. Se apresuró a buscar en los armarios; encontró una serie de vestidos, todos tenían diferentes colores y cortes, pero parecían hechos para una princesa. Incluso había kimonos (aunque con el particular estilo del planeta) ¿Desde cuándo Van tenía algo así? Eligió el vestido más sencillo, blanco con pequeños detalles bordados en color esmeralda; se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y caía en forma de A, dándole libertad de movimiento.

Cuando salió nuevamente, él estaba ahí, esperándola, justo como había dicho que haría. No volteó, no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella se acercó a su lado y clavó la mirada en el cielo, tratando de descubrir qué miraba él con tanta felicidad.

—¿Van? —dijo al fin, mirando sus propias manos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Van suspiró. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y, cuando la miró, Hitomi supo la respuesta sin necesidad de escuchar palabra alguna.

—_Gaia está bajo ataque._

* * *

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué tal? Realmente este fic va muy fuera de lo que es mi costumbre, estoy aventurándome en nuevos géneros, así que realmente espero hacerlo bien. El capítulo anterior (que no parece un capítulo, lo sé), es una especie de prólogo a esta historia.

Por favor no dejen de escribir sus reviews, que saben que son el alimento de mi inspiración (?). Ya sé que es un anime viejito, pero vale la pena conocerlo si no lo han hecho. Sigo trabajando en el resto de mis historias, también, y en algunas nuevas, así que no desesperen que ya llegarán las actualizaciones de todo.

Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes dejándoles muchos besos y abrazos apachurradores.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
